Various types of electronic devices are now commonly utilized. In this regard, electronic devices may include, for example, personal and non-personal devices, mobile and non-mobile devices, communication (wired and/or wireless) devices, general and special purpose devices. Examples of electronic devices may comprise cellular phones, smartphones, tablets, personal computers, laptops and the like. Determining interests of and recommendations for users of such electronic devices is complex and frequently results in recommendations that diverge from the actual interests of the users.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and/or system set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.